


Wear Clean Underwear

by miera



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-15
Updated: 2008-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miera/pseuds/miera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn battle prompt, "silk"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wear Clean Underwear

His life has been the rough fabric of BDUs and scratchy military-issue towels and hard-edged nylon on his tac-vest for so long, when his fingers skim over the soft fabric stretched nicely over her ass, the sensation actually makes _him_ shiver.

Cadman just drags her nails over his scalp and kisses him again.

Evan slides his hands further down, dragging her jeans off and enjoying the way her ass curves so nicely into his palms. Her silk panties are smooth against his calloused hands and he just leans back and enjoys the way the fabric feels between his skin and hers for a minute.

That gives him an idea. He twines one hand in Cadman's hair, which is also smooth and flows like water around his fingers when it's down like this, and moves the other over her hip and dances his fingertips along the inside of her thigh.

With a muttered curse her legs fall open and he smirks before he leans down to suck on the sweet spot on her collarbone, threatening to leave a mark from his teeth or his beard stubble. Cadman wriggles slightly in protest but then he slides one finger along the taut material between her thighs and she goes still.

The silk offers just the right amount of friction and he keeps moving his finger up and down until Cadman whimpers – this high pitched little noise that is somehow ten times sexier than the dirtiest "fuck me, Major" voice she's ever used on him. He keeps stroking her through her panties, moving to bite at her nipples through the pink lace of her bra (the color matches, he notices distractedly). The silk gets damp against the pad of his finger as he works her up higher and higher.

"Your panties are getting soaked, Lieutenant," he tells her. She kicks, digging her heel into the mattress underneath them. He's learned from experience to keep vulnerable parts of his anatomy away from her legs when she's close to coming. "All wet and hot and tight for me, aren't you," he croons, enjoying the grimace of pleasure on her face.

"Bastard," she manages to gasp out, but her hips are straining in short jerking motions towards his teasing finger. The wet material is a little harder to work with but he keeps rubbing her clit through the silk, knowing the drag of the fabric is making her crazy but isn't enough to make her come.

"Thinking about having me in you, right?" His body is starting to protest the negligence as his words do double duty, revving Cadman up to the breaking point and reminding him that his dick would like to get in on the action at some point here. "Thinking about me dragging that pretty little bit of silk aside and sliding into your-"

He doesn't get any farther because she moans loudly, "Aw, _fuck_ , Ev..." and comes with the sharp convulsion he's gotten to know really well in the last few months.

She's barely down from the peak when she's kicking off her jeans and grabbing for his belt. He's naked in record time, kneeling between her legs and then he does exactly what he said: pulls her panties just far enough aside to be out of the way and pushes into her. The silk is wet but warms up pressed tightly between them and he thinks from her little mewling noises and the twitching of her hips that the tension in the fabric is pulling it across her clit as they rock into each other hurriedly.

He tugs her bra down, not taking it off but pulling the pink lace lower so that her breasts come free and he can get his mouth on her. Cadman wraps her legs around his ass and clenches tight around his cock and he gives silent thanks for whoever taught her how to come multiple times in a row.

He starts babbling, his body slightly out of control in more ways than one. He's thrusting into her hard and mumbling about how good she feels, how hot and soft and smooth and possibly how much he fucking loves silk right now and then she's shuddering again underneath him and he lets loose inside her with a ragged groan.

Cadman recovers from the post-orgasm haze faster than he does, possibly because her bra is probably not terribly comfortable where he left it. She strips it off and then wiggles out of her panties. He can't resist rubbing a hand along her stomach as she sits up and then lays back down.

Her skin is really soft and smooth in its own right, he thinks but doesn't say, mostly because he'd never hear the end of it.

Cadman turns to him, holding up the silk underwear and grinning. "So, I take it you liked these?"

He says "Hell, yes" even though the question was largely rhetorical.

She gets a wicked look on her face. "What's gonna happen when I pull out my purple thong?"

He groans. "You're gonna put me in the infirmary, that's what'll happen." But he's grinning and in a rare display of physical affection – which isn't quite as rare anymore, actually – she stretches out on top of him and gets comfortable. The gleam in her eyes totally means trouble, but he tucks a stray lock of red hair behind her ear and as always with Cadman, invites trouble right on in. It's hard to resist sexy redheads lying naked on top of you. "What?"

"I was just wondering what would happen if you were to wear the silk underwear for a while."

His dick twitches and sprawled over him there's no way she could miss it. Cadman gets this shit-eating grin on her face and Evan rolls his eyes. "Put me in that thong, Cadman, I'm not going to be much good to you after a while." The restricted blood flow would _not_ be comfortable.

She pouts a little, then holds up the pink panties again with a questioning look.

The thought of what would happen if there was an emergency and someone saw him in a pair of women's panties is enough to drain any appeal out of that suggestion. Regardless of whose panties they might be or the tiny thrill that goes through him at the thought. Plus, it's Atlantis, so an emergency at the absolute last moment you want it to happen is pretty much a given. That whole "wear clean underwear" thing everyone's mom always said was never more true than in a place with life sucking space monsters and hostile alien cultures who kidnapped people at random and held them prisoner for days on end.

He flips them over, which isn't easy in the damn tiny beds and he can feel Cadman rubbing herself against his thigh already. God almighty, she really was going to put him in the hospital one of these nights. But he flashes her his best grin, the one that reliably gets women to go home with him or at least have another drink before slinking off to a bathroom or somewhere private for a while. Badass Marine though she might be, Laura Cadman isn't immune to that smile and he knows it.

"Compromise," he proposes, lacing his fingers through hers and pinning her hands down on the bed. "Since it just so happens there are a pair of black silk boxers in my dresser."

She arches, drawing his eyes instinctively to her breasts. The bottom of her foot drags up his leg. "And who wears 'em, me or you?"

Cadman can get caught in a man's boxers without it being a thing, and the mere thought of her going around for a day in his underwear – and what he could do to her when that day was over – makes his lower half perk up a little.

She's got a knowing look on her face, and he needs a little more time before the rest of him can catch up to his dirty thoughts, so he starts resettling lower on the bed, his elbows between her knees, and tells her, like it's completely obvious, "We take turns, of course."


End file.
